Birthday Sprinkles Wish
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: On Rachel's birthday, she doesn't feel special. In fact, she hasn't ever. Yet this time is different, she has friends, Glee who happen to be her friends and a boyfriend who just won't stop till she makes that birthday wish.. for tjcrowfoot.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee I would be an angel sent from heaven. I'm not.

**Summary**: On Rachel's special day, she doesn't feel special. In fact, she hasn't ever. Yet this time is different, she has friends, Glee (who happen to be her friends) and a boyfriend who just won't stop till she makes that birthday wish….

**AN**: For the darling tjcrowfoot on her birthday. Sorry it's early, but I am out of town on Thursday. I think. I'm not sure so I'm just posting it early.

**Birthday Sprinkles Wish**

Rachel stomped into the strangely large hallway, eyes blazing furiously and hands gripping a small, warped hot pink sickeningly cheerful piece of paper. When she arrived at her locker she quickly eyed the small metal tin can nervously, as if expecting a skeleton to come popping out rattling his bones. Or worse…. A sneak surprise slushy attack.

Maybe it's because it was her birthday and she had a rather lot of bad experience with this day. She was given up, abandoned by her mother on this day. Her fathers found out how isolated she really was on her first and last birthday party. So when a bunch of multicoloured balloons were thrown out of her locker and a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist she didn't take it well. Rachel gave Finn a rather long earful on the precautions of surprising people on their birthdays.

By the time she finished they were late for second period. This in turn led to another lecture from Mr Shue. Until Rachel had enough and snapped, causing Finn, Mr Shue and her Spanish class to stop and take notice. They were (well, Finn and Mr Shue were) used to her diva tantrums and storm outs. Yet in the middle of class wasn't very Berry-ish for her to do.

After quite a while of searching Finn finally found his girlfriend on the floor of the girls bathroom, slumped over and sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly he bent down till he reached her height and sat down next to her. Clutching her head in one hand and stroking her silky soft hair in the other he muttered "Ssssh Rachel its ok. Whatever's wrong will turn out fine in the end, other wise it's not the end. Um…. also Rach? Why exactly are you crying?" With this she giggled sweetly and leaned over and whispered in his ear "Because its my birthday silly. This is my bad luck day."

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Rachel hated her birthday! "Why? Birthdays are awesome! You get cake and presents!" He thought to himself, unknowing to the fact he mentioned it aloud, to which Rachel giggled again. "I was handed an awful lot of hurt and pain on my birthdays Finn. I guess I just expected that this one wouldn't be any different."

He understood this. Kind of. Finn was smarter than he looks and sounds. Maybe all she had to do was make a new start? Pulling out a pack of candles he handed one to her. "Here you go. Make a new start and a wish." He told her, a dopey and hopeful smile etched on his face. Rachel stared at him. "You carry candles in your pocket?"

"Yeah! You never know when you them and you told me to always come prepared. Also I kinda made you a cake but then got hungry in the car and ate it without even realizing. So I had to run to the store and pick up something birthday-ish. And all they had were spr-." Rachel leaned over and stopped him with a searing kiss. "Finn shut up. Come on lets go. We'll miss Glee."

"I aint leavin until you make a wish Rach."

"Am not leaving Finn."

"Me neither. Until you make a wish."

"No Finn, I meant…. Oh just hand me those damn candles already."

Rachel grabbed a light pink rainbow sparkle covered candle and using a match handed to her by Finn ("Seriously Finn? These are a real fire hazard.") lit and blew. Blew hard. And wished equally hard. Wished that Finn would spend every birthday with her, trying to make her light the candle.

**Fin. Finn? Finn.**


End file.
